hub_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
The Finale Battle at Bald Mountain/Ohmtown Power Plant (An animated hand-drawing cgi cartoon stop-motion version, YouTube stuff)
Here's a YouTube stopic of The Finale Battle at Bald Mountain/Ohmtown Power Plant (An animated hand-drawing cgi cartoon stop-motion version) with inspired by Heroes vs. Villains Round 16 Finale, featuring Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Donald Duck, Daffy Duck, Winnie the Pooh and the rest of everyone of the cartoon characters are having arrived at Bald Mountain, where Frollo and his crew await, alongside ZigZag, King One-Eye, Yzma, Yosemite Sam, Elmer Fudd, Julius Caesar (Asterix) and Shan-Yu. In order to get inside the power plant, our heroes will have to fight their way through the crowd and as Mok and Maleficent prepare to unleash Chernabog, the heroes burst their way in. They must now battle and defeat what remains of their allies. Between them, the Titans, and what lies ahead, our heroes may be way over their heads on this one. It will take a miracle to succeed in this battle. It features Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Donald Duck, Daffy Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tom and Jerry, Popeye, Mighty Mouse, Woody Woodpecker, The Fox and The Crow, Mr. Magoo, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Heathcliff, Riff Raff, Cleo and The Catillac Cats, Underdog, Gerald McBoing Boing, The Hanna-Barbera All-Stars, The Disney and Non-Disney Animated Features (1937-present), Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Wylie Burp, Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH (1982), Justin (The Secret of NIMH (1982), Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH (1982), Inspector Gadget, Penny and Brain, The Simpsons, Jan Mouse and Daniel Mouse, Omar, Dizzy, Stretch, Dennis the Menace (American version), Hagar the Horrible, Blondie and Dagwood, Garfield, Charlie Brown and Snoopy, The Archies, Orson Pig and The Katzenjammer Kids, The Cast of For Better or Worser the comics, Smørbukk and Pondus, Moomin and Pekka Puupää, Spara och Slösa and Silent Sam (the Swedish comics), Siggi og Vigga and Pétur og vélmennið, Asterix and Obelix, Pif et Hercule, Placid and Muzo, Iznogoud, Michel Vaillant, Zig and Puze, Tintin, Les Schtroumpfs, Poussy le Chat, Johan et Pirlouit, Benoit Briesfer, Spirou and Fantasio, Spip, Marsupilami, Le Petit Spirou, Lucky Luke, Boule and Bill, Papyrus, Soda (Belgium comics), Cedric, Gaston LaGaffe, Buck Danny, Samson and Gert, Scrameustache, Cubitus (A.K.A. Wowser), Quick and Flupke and Kid Paddle, Dennis the Menace and Gnasher (British version), the Bash Street Kids, The Three Bears from Beano, Roger the Dodger, Minnie the Minx, Bananaman, The Dandy (DC Thomson Comics), The Beezer Comics, The Beezer and Topper (DC Thomson) and the cast from Viz Comics, Mortadelo and Filemon, Zipi and Zape, Capitan Trueno, Rompetechos, El Botones Sacarino, Superlopez, Chicha, Tato y Clodoveo, Carpanta, Pepe Gotera y Otilio, 13 Rue del Percebe and Pafman, El Chavo, El Chapulin Colorado, La Familia Burrón and Memín Pinguín, Tom Poes (Dutch comics) and Boes (Dutch comics), Werner (German comics), Fix & Foxi and Nick Knatterton, Tobias Seicherl, Yakari and Papa Moll, Ze Povinho and Tom Vitoin, Turma da Monica, Horacio's World (Brazilian comics), Geraldão (Glauco), Senninha and Níquel Náusea, Condorito and Pepe Cortisona, Mafalda, Hijitus, Larguirucho, Pi-Pio from Garcia Ferre, Anteojito and Antifaz, Patoruzú, Petete, Trapito and Pelopincho y Cachirula, Familia Tarapués de Quique, Sulky y Floripondio (Peru comics), The Birds from Flying Starts series by Arkas (Greece comics), The Potts (Australian comics) and Ben Bowyang, Ferd'nand (Danish comics) and Rasmus Klump, Moya from Barbara Nolan, Enforcing Justice from the Irish Comics and the Two characters from Funny-Ha-Ha, Cocco Bill, Lupo Alberto, Sturmtruppen, Cattivik and Tiramolla, Ducktales, Darkwing Duck and Chip and Dale´s Rescue Rangers´s entire cast, Felix the Cat, the Gummi Bears, ALF, The Harveytoons Gang, Slimer, The Real Ghostbusters, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Danger Mouse, Jeopardy Mouse, Penfold, Count Duckula and Don Diego, Gazpacho, Pincho, Mochilo and Kumba, Delfy and Carasapo, Superted, D´Artacan, Will Cwac Cwac, Willy Fog, Alfred J. Kwak, Pingu, Beetlejuice and Friends from Beetlejuice: the Animated Series, Foofur, Eek the Cat and friends, The Raccoons, Blinky Bill, Nicktoons characters, Cartoon Network characters, Don Coyote and Sancho Panda, The Snorks, Futurama, Family Guy, The Cleveland Show, American Dad, Bob´s Burgers, Rick and Morty, Disney Channel, Nicktoons and Cartoon Network characters, Teletoon and YTV characters, The Muppets, The Sesame Street Gang, The Pink Panther, Droopy and more of the thousand of cartoon and comic characters are scared by Frollo, Gaston, Pete, King One-Eye, Yzma, Yosemite Sam, Elmer Fudd, Shan Yu, Maleficent and Mok Swagger and their henchmen, Hades, Jafar, Eris, Thrax, Captain Hook, the Horned King, Ruber, Rasputin, Scar, Shere Khan, The Horned King, Blackwolf, Holli Would, Dr. Facilier, Lady Tremaine, Puppetino, Gargamel, Synononamess Botch, Cruella De Vil, and their henchmen, Malmoth, Chernabog, Los Trolls (David el Gnomo), B.L. Zebub, The Demon (Rock and Rule), The Firebird, The Swarm Lord, Hexxus and Smoke (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) with Princess Jasmine and Angel (Rock and Rule) are captured. The video is inspired this:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhqV2aB5Njg and this:https://villainstournament.fandom.com/wiki/Heroes_vs_Villains#Armageddon. NOTE: NO The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue, Tom Sawyer the Cat, The Care Bears and Once Upon a Forest Characters are allowed in the video. Category:YouTube stuff